Transfer
by TeddyTan
Summary: I hated moveing from school to school. You were forced to start all over again right at the start. But when i found my self at Ouran High School, Things started to get interesting!
1. Stepping through the doors

Stepping through the door, I could feel my pulse rise to an insane rate. I didn't want to be here. I walked down the enormous hall. I had never seen a hallway this big. I stopped and turned and a one of the doors to my right. I pushed my black side fringe out of my sight and slowly opened the door. I felt as though time stopped. I walked into the room to a vacant seat. I was surprised that nobody was staring at me. Yet!

The rest of the students found their seats and got their books out neatly. They all looked so proper with their ties all done up and their blazer neatly ironed. I then looked at the clothes that in was wearing. My tie wasn't done up all the way and I had creases my blazer. But I still looked pretty good though. So it would still be possible to pick up chicks. I could hear everyone talking in Japanese.

I don't know why I had to move over here in the middle of the year. I hated being a transfer student. I had to move from my home, Australia to Ireland (Dublin), then from Dublin to Singapore and now here. Luckily I picked up languages pretty quickly. I still wasn't fluent in Japanese but my parents made sure that this school learnt English and they spoke fluently. The teacher came in. I was so lucky that we had an English double first.

"Hello class."

"Hello Miss Agata." The class replied! I was surprised! I thought that they would be speaking Japanese at the start of the lesson. We usually said hello in the start of a lesson too, but it would be in the main dialect/ Langue.

"You may have noticed we have a new transfer student with us today." The whole class seemed to understand what she was saying. Because they were all staring at me within seconds of what she said.

"Emmet, can you please stand up." I nodded back and stood up. Some of the girls stared in amazement.

"Kare wa sono yōna baka no yō ni narimasu" I could hear someone whisper behind me. I could make out the sentence. Pretty sure he said 'he looks like an idiot'. And by 'he' I think he meant me.

"Un! Watashi wa dōi suru. "I heard the same voice but from the other side of me. This meant 'Yeah, I agree'. Great, people thought that I'm an idiot on the first day! Just what I needed. I needed to do something smart to show them that I'm not an idiot but I don't want to get told off. I sat back down and turned behind me to see twins.

They both had orangey red hair and golden eyes. They looked like the mischievous type.

"Watashi ga anata ga itte iru ka o rikai dekiru koto o shitte imasu ka? " I said which means 'You do know that i can understand what you're saying?'

They both looked at each other surprised at what I said. I think that they thought that I would have no idea what they are saying! Boy, I proved them wrong. But something surprised me. They both looked at me with a mischievous grin on their face.

They freaked me out. They had evil smirks. I could tell that they were planning something, but what?

"Emmet." I heard a voice say from in front of me.

"Yes, Miss." I said.

"Please welcome yourself to the class. In English please."

"Sure. Hello everyone, my name's Emmet Brown."


	2. Blushing like Mad

**_Hey everybody I'm Back!_**

**_Sorry i took so long to update. I've been busy over the holidays and alot of the end of the school year! _**

**_Anyway here is the chapter! Hope you like it!_**

* * *

><p>As soon as he stood up we could see all of girls blush. So unfair, I had to do a dramatic act with Kaoru to get that response, and that alone would only be able to flutter half of the girls here. The other half would just look at us. You could always tell what they were thinking! Most of them thought 'Incest freaks' but the rest just brushed off the act. By the end of the year all of the girls will be fighting just to sit next to us, but this guy was different. There was just something different about him.<p>

There was an aura about him. You could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't organised, neat our anything like that. He sort of looked like an outcast. But when you saw his eyes they had a mischievous, rule breaking look to them, but after about a millisecond the light blue eyes would change into caring, kind and forgiving eyes. To tell you the truth I wouldn't really care at all about this guy, but Kaoru and I need someone to prank every so often; and this guy fitted our criteria.

So, Emmet Brown, Let the Games begin.

The teacher smiled at me. Well this wasn't going to be so bad; I mean it seems like I have a nice teacher, and the class looks awesome. I'm so looking forward to stuffing up the whole school, well not completely but nearly anyway.

I could tell that I would have some competition. The guys behind me didn't look like the type to behave. Well I guess I will just have to make them eat my dust. In fact by the time they even notice that I'm gone, the dust would have already settled on the ground and they would be left behind. Well at least it won't be a boring year (if I even last that long).

"Emmet?" Said the girl who was sitting to the right of me said. She wasn't bad looking, she was just well… Fat. She flicked her Red bobbed hair out of her line of vision so she could get a good look at me. I tried to keep a straight face but sometimes it's not always easy but I still managed pulled it off easily.

"Yes." I replied in English. Her face went red. Wow these girls at this school were easy to win over.

"Could you help me with this?" She said pointing to a bunch of work sheets that they obviously got a few weeks ago because it was textbook size and she was half way through it.

"Sure" I said normally. "Ah, Sorry I didn't catch your name. What is it?" She was almost about to faint but I think all that she was fairly resistant.

"I'm Aki. So how are old are you Emmett?" She asked, wow chicks really do dig me here.

"Hey, wait a second. I need to know more about you, the whole school can learn about me later. So Aki, doesn't your name mean 'born in autumn'?"

"Yeah!" She said still managing to blush harder, even though her face was completely red. "But I was born on the first day of Winter. So it doesn't really make any sense!" She started trailing off with the last word of the sentence, looking ashamed that the meaning of her name didn't resemble her name. Her face even went paler. I needed to do something. I couldn't just ignore a damsel in distress!

"Do you know what?" I paused and looked at her. She didn't reply, but I was hoping that that would happen! "If I ever had a daughter, I would call it Aki even if it was born in summer! I think it's a gorgeous name. At least you have a better name than me. I mean in old English, and when I say old I mean old English, my names means an ant!"

She just laughed in a way it made me happy but seeing her turn red again sort of made ma a bit scared. I have only just met her today and she was blushing like crazy like her boyfriend just pashed her right in front of all her mates ( I don't think she has a boyfriend by the way she looks at me, but I'm getting off topic now)!

"So what is it you needed help with?" I asked trying to avoid getting into awkward situations.

"um… this just here. What does this word mean?" She passed me the paper and pointed to the word.

"That's the word Chimney. Do you know what that means?" I asked

"Isn't that where people who are catholic go?" To tell you the truth, even though Aki was wrong, I was amazed that she knew what the word Catholic meant!

"Not quite. A chimney is... How do I put this… I really don't know how explain it to you. I would say the word in Japanese but I don't know the word. I'm only just learning Japanese!" I said slightly ashamed that I didn't know such a simple word.

"That's fine. I'll just have to ask the teacher." She then turned to the front of the room and put her hand up. It was then that I realized that we were the only ones talking and the whole room was just staring at me. And I thought that I could get away without having any awkward conversations on the first day of school. Well I suppose it wasn't a conversation but the whole class did just hear that my name meant ant in old English. Great! Just what I wanted on the first day of school!

All the guys had smiles on their faces making me feel uncomfortable. A few of them were giving me evil stares because all of the girls were staring at me flirtatiously. It was sort of creepy. But I like the attention from all of girls. The thing that made me really uncomfortable, was that Mrs Agata was staring at me too but not in a teacher student way, but in a boyfriend girlfriend situation.

Now I wish I didn't have a double!

"Mr Brown, Thank you for trying to help Miss Tanaka." She smiled at me. And let me tell you for a teacher she was smoking hot! I mean you should take a look at the size of her boobs! They are huge! They were like mountains placed on her chest. Wait, what am I saying? Am I saying she's hot? OK I have to admit for a teacher, she is pretty hot. Wait hot? She is absolutely flawless! Ok now I'm getting off topic!

Anyway she went over to Aki to help her! I officially decided that I was stuffed for the rest of the lesson! I was left blushing like crazy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there it is! <em>**

**_I hope you did like it. Please tell me what you think in the comments. You don't have to but i would really like to know what you think. And also please forgive my grammer and my spelling.  
><em>**

**_If you want to please check out my other stories that i've written!  
><em>**

**_TeddyTan Out!  
><em>**


End file.
